


The Perfect Guy

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri needs more love. So I wrote him a little fluffy piece with you thrown in while I was bored in the middle of the night during my vacation to Cuba a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Guy

He was talking again. Well, of course he was talking; he really didn't do much else. Anyway, he was on his favorite topic: triggers. Again, this was really no surprise, and is only being stated for the record. So, Kankri Vantas was lecturing about different triggers and their consequences to anyone that would listen... As well as quite a few that wouldn't listen.

 

You sat nearby, completely raptured by the red sweater-wearing male. You hung off his every word, wondering how one individual could possibly be so knowledgeable about so many things. Sure, he could sometimes get a bit repetitive, but that was just to be absolutely sure that others fully understood what he was saying. You actually found the sentiment to be quite considerate of him, but you were apparently the only one with this frame of mind.

 

"Will you just shut up, already?! No one cares, Vantas!" You weren't really sure who it was that had shouted, but you were sure of one thing; you did not like them, whoever they were.

 

Looking down at your lap, you mumbled a soft, "I care..." Sighing, you stood up slowly, gathering your things together when you noticed that Kankri had, in fact, stopped his lecture. Feeling somewhat disappointed with how it had ended, you turned to begin making your way back to your apartment. As soon as you took a step, you collided with a familiar bright red sweater. You jumped back, surprised by the troll's sudden appearance. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

 

"It's fine, Miss...?" Your mouth formed a small 'o' shape and you quickly introduced yourself, offering your hand for him to shake. He gave you a slight smile, taking your hand in his own. "It's a pleasure, Miss (/Name/). I am horribly sorry to have showed up behind you unexpectedly, without even announcing my presence so that we may have been able to avoid a situation such as this one. Trigger warnings: awkward situation; ignored ability to avoid said awkward situation; talk of triggers; I have a question for you."

 

For a moment, you could only blink at him, a little bit stunned. This was the first time you had really heard his voice up close (it was even more beautiful than you had been able to guess from a distance), and you had never even dreamed that he would even give you a second glance... Or a first glance, for that matter... Finally, you nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

 

Kankri nodded and cleared his throat slightly. "Well, I have noticed you coming here quite a lot recently, even staying long enough to listen to the entirety of my lectures. I was merely wondering if you were really, honestly listening to my speeches?" At this point, the nubby-horned troll tilted his head to one side in what had to be the most adorably innocent expression ever. A part of you died inside from the sheer cuteness of the male in front of you.

 

"Yes... I really listen to what you have to say..." You blushed a little, looking down at your shoes rather than face your idol/secret crush's reaction to your shy response.

 

"Really?" Was the only thing that came from the normally eloquent troll. You looked up at him through thick lashes and nodded a bit. He replied with somewhat childish glee, smiling wider than you'd ever seen him do so. "Fantastic!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I was so hoping you were really paying attention, Miss (/Name/)." A slight red tint formed on his cheeks, as his posture suddenly became shy. "Miss (/Name/), I was wondering if, perhaps, you would be so kind as to join me for coffee...? Trigger warnings: invitation from virtual stranger; possible confessions."

 

You quirked an eyebrow at his words, tilting your head slightly. "A-alright..." You mentally cursed yourself for stuttering, not wanting to seem unintelligent to the other. He gave you another bright smile, ecstatic that you'd agreed to have coffee with him.

 

"Right, then. Come with me, Miss (/Name/). I know of a charming little café not too far from here that serves an amazing cappuccino." With that, he led you down the street, taking a couple turns before reaching a fairly small off-white building with a sign reading 'Two Cup Café'. He held the door open for you as you walked inside. As soon as you entered, you smelled a delightful mix of different hot drinks and pastries. Kankri led you to a table by a window, pulling your chair out for you. You blushed lightly, thanking him as you sat down.

 

Soon, a waitress came by your table asking what the two of you would have to drink. You found it a bit odd that this tiny café would have waitresses at all, but you didn't question it. Both you and Kankri ordered cappuccinos, beginning to make small talk once she had gone to get them. You started off asking about one another; simple things, like favorite colors and such; the basics.

 

As you sat, sipping your drinks and eating some pastries, he asked you something a bit more... Personal. He asked you if you were seeing anyone, in a romantic sense. You sputtered, not having been prepared for such a question.

 

"W-what?!" You got out after you finished coughing your lungs up. He seemed worried, but also a little embarrassed, refusing to meet your gaze.

 

"I'm terribly sorry; that was out of line. I should not have asked you such a thing so soon after officially meeting you, Miss (/Name/). I truly am horribly sorry..." You shook your head, holding your hand up to stop him before he really started rambling.

 

"No, no, it's fine! I just... Didn't expect it, is all... And, no, I'm not involved with anyone romantically." He seemed surprised by this, so you continued. "Honestly, I've always dreamed of true love, waiting for the perfect guy for me to come along and sweep me off my feet..." You trailed off dreamily, staring right at him. /I've been waiting for you,/ was what you didn't say. He looked somewhat put-off by your confession, and you wondered why that was. "Kankri? What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry..." He shook his head.

 

"No, it's not important... Sorry to worry you..." He sounded so sad... You stood up, walking around to his side of the table and kneeling in front of the red-sweatered male.

 

"Kankri... What's wrong? Please, tell me..." He looked at you and sighed softly.

 

"It's just..." He shook his head, staring into your eyes, before lunging forward and landing a gentle kiss on your cheek. "I'm flushed for you, (/Name/)... I'm sorry I'm not the perfect guy you dreamed of..." For a while, all you could do was stare at him. Kankri Vantas... Loved you...? You never, in your wildest dreams, imagined this moment being so... Perfect.

 

Without warning, you jumped on him, crashing your lips together, wanting to convey all you felt for him in this one kiss. After a few seconds of shock, he returned the kiss hungrily, more passionate than you'd ever thought he could be in this field. You'd never been so happy to be wrong in your life.

 

"You're wrong, Kankri..." You panted, having pulled back reluctantly for some much-needed air. "You /are/ the perfect guy I've always dreamed of." You both smiled at each other, brighter than any star you'd ever seen, and infinitely more perfect.


End file.
